poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna shows the difference between the Two Worlds
This is where Yuna shows the difference between Berk and Equestria in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. see Yuna and Nightstar now flying above the sea Yuna: Alright, girl. Let's take this nice and easy. Nightstar: growls fly on as Yuna helps Nightstar guide around rocks and stone towers as they fly on Yuna: Okay, get ready. Nightstar: (gets ready for the next part) Yuna: Right. 4 degrees left. Now 5 degrees right. Yuna give direction, Nightstar follows each one Yuna: Come along, girl. Come on, Girl! continue flying around Yuna: Yes, it's working fantastic! accidentally flies Nightstar into one of the sea stacks. Yuna: Sorry. then into another sea stack Yuna: My bad. Nightstar: Yuna with her ear Yuna: Oh! I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! starts flying up to the skies Yuna: Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my... digram flies away Yuna: CHEAT SHEET! STOP!! ' ''tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. Yuna: NOOOOOO!!!' Oh, gosh! Oh, monshine! Oh, no! then flies after trying to catch up Yuna: Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down-- ''tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Nightstar's tail in the process. Yuna: YOW! reattaching, Yuna helsp guide Nghtstar around the rocks and they wing it Yuna: YEAH!! Nightstar: roars Yuna: This is great! I've got the hang of it now! an idea I think I'll go see Hiccup and Toothless in Berk. Nightstar Come on, let's head this way. turn around and make way for the passage to Berk Yuna: There is it, Berk! Nightstar: snarls Yuna: I know. Nightstar: above the town as viking around notice them Yuna: Hello! Vikings: Yuna Nightstar: growls Yuna: Now, to find Hiccup and Toothless. fly around the town to find him Yuna: around Ah, there they are. and Toothless are near the woods then lands and Yuna hops off Yuna: Hello. Hiccup: Oh, hi Yuna. Yuna: Hey Hiccup. Hiccup: Who's your friend? Yuna: Hiccup, Toothless - Nightstar. Nightstar, Hiccup and Toothless. Nightstar: grows Toothless: growls 2 Night Furies look at each other and inspect each other's properties Hiccup: You have a Night Fury too? Yuna: Yeah, except, mine's a girl. Hiccup: Nice. You hear that Toothless? Toothless: nods Nightstar: at Toothless 2 Night Furies then look at each other and then nuzzle each other, growling in content Hiccup: I think they like each other now. Yuna: Yeah. Hiccup: And that's a good thing because we don't see many Night Furies around that much. Yuna: Really? Hiccup: Yeah. Yuna: Oh my, that's aweful. Hiccup: Hey, I know a place we can fly to. Yuna: Where? Hiccup: Just follow me and Toothless. the 2 are flying in the sky Yuna: Where is this place at? Hiccup: Just keep following us. they approach to a small island and land Yuna: Wow. Hiccup: This is the small Island me and Toothless went to when we tested his new tail. they're enjoying a quick lunch break and then Nightstar regurgitates half of a fish and looks at Yuna Yuna: No thanks, girls. I'm good. then 6 Terrible Terrors fly in 2 Night Furies growl as the smaller dragons approach tries to grab a fish but Toothless growls at him, and then another grabs the half of the fish Nightstar regurgitated and begins eating when another Terrible Terror tries to steal it. But it runs away when the other fires its fire at it Nightstar notices one of her fishes moving and it turns out to be another Terrible Terror trying to steal it, but she grabs it and jerks the fish out of its mouth and eats it smaller dragon prepares to use its fire on Nightstar but Nightstar fire first, igniting the smaller dragon's fire gas Yuna: Huh, you guys might be fireproof on the outside, but you're not on the inside. it a fish Here you are. smaller dragon then eats it and then lays next to Yuna (like a cat) Yuna: You know, my mama and others have said dragons are supposed to be ruthless killing machine, but after all this, it turns out everything we know about dragons is wrong. Hiccup: That's the same thing I discovered a while ago. Yuna: Whoa. That's something. Hiccup: I know. Yuna: My mama and aunt have also been searching for the dragon den near my home for years, in order to put an end to them invade Equestria but they haven't had much luck. How is it that you guys can handle dargons so well? Hiccup: Well, you can take these notes I wrote if you want. her a book with notes about dragon training techniques Yuna: it Thanks. Well, I'd better be getting back. on Nightstar See you, Hiccup. fly back to Equestria Hiccup: Yeah, see ya. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts